This invention relates to a ratio meter which produces an output proportional to the ratio between first and second inputs.
In Japanese patent application 154321/75, entitled "Capacitative Type Displacement Converter," there is disclosed an arrangement in which a pair of capacitors are caused to vary differentially in response to a displacement. High frequency signals are applied to these capacitors to derive therefrom currents proportional thereto. These currents are detected to obtain the ratio of the difference between the currents and the sum of both currents. Such ratio detection serves to eliminate the undesirable influence of amplitude and frequency fluctuations in the high-frequency signals as well as variations in the capacitance of the capacitors as a result of temperature changes. While a ratio meter in accordance with the invention will be described as it operates in conjunction with a displacement converter of the capacitative type, it is to be understood that the meter is usable in other applications.